The Pyrus Project
The Pyrus Project is a limited time event introduced with , active until September 13th, 2018. Players are given the option to aid Steel Meridian in the reconstruction of Earth's Strata Relay, which was once destroyed by Councilor Vay Hek's Fomorian fleets. W﻿hat You Need To Do Assist the Steel Meridian with what they’ve called The Pyrus Project as an effort to rebuild the Strata Relay. Complete the 4 reconstruction tasks listed below and donate the required resources by bringing them to Cressa Tal located in the Strata Relay Reconstruction Site located on Earth. The following tasks can be completed in any order. Contribute Pyrus Essence *Collect a total of 30 Pyrus Essences and contribute it at the Relay Reconstruction site. *Pyrus Essence is collected from Pyrus Essence Carriers on Earth, Mercury, Ceres, and Saturn. *You will receive a transmission from Cressa when an Essence Carrier is located in your mission. *Pyrus Essence Carrier look like Eximus enemies, and they have a special icon identifying their location within the mission similar to Synthesis targets. *An Essence Carrier will drop between 1 and 4 Pyrus Essences when captured depending on the planet; i.e Earth Essence Carriers will reward only 1 Pyrus Essence while Saturn Essence Carriers will reward 4. *Essence Carriers can spawn multiple times in non-endless missions. *Essence Carriers are not guaranteed to spawn every mission. Contribute Relay Strut Components *Craft a total of 5''' Relay Strut Components and contribute them at the Relay Reconstruction site. *A reusable “Relay Strut Component” blueprint has been delivered to your Inbox so that you may craft the required Components! *Relay Strut Components require Trembera Essence, which is acquired as a normal drop from killing enemies or as a common drop from destroyed containers. Complete a Simaris Daily Synthesis Task *Speak with Cephalon Simaris in one of the current standing Relays and begin the daily synthesis task by selecting “Do you have any targets?” and accepting to perform the Synthesis. **''To perform Synthesis, you must own and have Synthesis Scanners equipped. You can purchase 25 of them from Simaris in the Relay for 5,000 credits. Kinetic Siphon Traps can also be purchased from Simaris to help make scanning Synthesis targets a breeze.'' Defeat the Grustrag Three *The Grustrag Three are disrupting the construction process. Lure them out and eliminate them! **''During '''The Pyrus Project, the Grustrag Three have a chance of spawning in any regular mission (with enemies that are higher than level 3) on every planet, whether or not you are marked by them.'' Unlock the New Strata Relay By working with Cressa Tal, we shall rebuild the Strata Relay. It will stand as a shrine to those who fell in battle — and a reminder to the Grineer that our will cannot be crushed. Completing the reconstruction tasks will grant you access to the new Strata Relay! Other rewards include: * Noggle statue - Ember Reprise * Pistol Riven Mod * Zylok (Also comes with a free weapon slot and pre-installed Orokin Catalyst) What You Need To Know *You can track your task progress by hovering over the Strata Relay Reconstruction Site node on Earth to bring up the task list. This list is also available in the Reconstruction Site hanger next to Cressa Tal. *You can contribute Pyrus Essence and crafted Relay Strut Components by speaking with Cressa Tal located in the Strata Relay Reconstruction Site Hangar. *You can jump to th﻿e Relay Reconstruction Site at any time by opening the event tab in the world state window and clicking on “Contribute in Relay”. *Get a sneak peak at the new Strata Relay by opening the event tab in the world state window and clicking on the “select image to preview” option. *Pyrus Essence Carrier start to destabilize after you’ve downed them, capture them before the 30 seconds runs down to collect Essence! The Pyrus Project Specifics *'The Pyrus Project' - Special codename used by the Steel Meridian for the Strata Relay reconstruction. *'Essence Carriers' - Enemy units that appear like Eximus units but are marked to identify them as Pyrus and Trembera Essence carriers. *'Pyrus Essence' - Special resource used to rebuild the Strata Relay! Collected from Essence Carriers. *'Trembera Essence' - Special resource used to rebuild the Strata Relay! Collected from enemies on Earth, Mercury, Saturn, and Ceres. *'Relay Strut Components' - Special item crafted in the Foundry used to rebuild the Strata Relay! FAQ How do I participate in The Pyrus Project? :You will receive an inbox message from Cressa Tal when you log in. She will explain what you need to do to rebuild the Strata Relay. Start with any of the listed tasks and work your way to completing them all. Do I need to be in a Clan to participate in The Pyrus Project? :The Pyrus Project is a community-led effort so there are no Clan or competitive components to it. We're excited to have our Tenno come together to leave their mark on the Sol System by rebuilding one of our lost Relays Where do I find Pyrus and Trembera Essence? :Pyrus Essence can be found by hunting down Essence Carriers in any mission on the following Planets: Earth, Mercury, Ceres, and Saturn. Attack and capture them and collect any Essence they may have on them. Trembera Essence is dropped from enemies in missions on those Planets. Where do I contribute my Pyrus Essence and Relay Strut Components? :Speak with Cressa Tal in the Relay Reconstruction Site located on Earth to contribute! What happens to the Pyrus and Trembera Essence I’ve collected after the Operation is over? :It will remain in your inventory unless you decide to sell it for 10 credits a piece. Are there any rewards for playing The Pyrus Project? :There is much will be uncovered by playing The Pyrus Project! Do the Grustrag Three spawned in Earth, Mercury, Ceres, and Saturn missions for The Pyrus Project have the same drop chances as they do in non-Pyrus Project missions? '' :Since the G3 spawn at a higher rate in these missions during The Pyrus Project they do not drop any of the items from what you would expect from a regular visit from the trio. However, if a Grustrag Three Beacon is used on these missions they will spawn with their expected drops. ''Do Resource Boosters apply to Pyrus and Trembera Essence? :Resource Boosters apply to Trembera Essence drops but not to Pyrus, as Pyrus is not "dropped" from enemies but collected from capturing Essence Carriers. Patch History *Fixed special NPCs making an appearance in the new Strata Relay appearing invisible. You may now actually see the source of the voices you've been hearing after you unlock the Relay in The Pyrus Project. *Fixed players skipping the contribution phase of the Pyrus Project (and missing out on some surprise stuff as a result) by preventing players from joining in the final mission via the friends list. *Fixed missing textures on bushes in new Strata Relay. *Fixed some LOC for Strata Relay. *Introduced. }} Last updated: es:El proyecto Pyrus Category:Event Category:Update 23